


Book Learning

by Missy



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time, Humor, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:50:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things Belle just can't learn in books!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Book Learning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Beauty and the Beast (1992), Belle/Adam, passion, cunnilingus

When Adam married Belle, one little question popped into the back of his mind as they swept across the ballroom floor, surrounded by their servants and family – how in the hell would he be able to separate her from her books long enough to kiss her?

Her love of literature was one of the things he admired about her but, as he readied himself for bed that evening, he was curious about how much real-world experience she had. Would he accidentally do her harm, or shame her? That was the last thing he wanted to do, but the possibility weighed on him like a loadstone.

He found Belle in bed that night, her hair tied neatly back, and her nose buried in a book. He coughed softly to draw her attention as he pulled back the blanket, but only the sudden sensation of his leg brushing hers broke the bibliophilic trance Belle had disappeared into; startled, Belle clutched the book to her chest and chuckled. “Oh, you startled me!”

“If I had ridden in on Philippe,” he declared, gently picking up the book and spreading it out across their laps, “I would not have startled you. What’s so interesting?”

She flushed, parting the covers to show him a richly-illustrated folio of drawings dating back several hundred years. It took Adam a moment to notice that all of the figures were making love in a variety of exotic positions, each wearing intensely odd anti-erotic expressions of ‘pleasure’ . He raised an eyebrow and waited for Belle to speak first. 

He wouldn’t have to wait long for her fiery outburst. “I had some questions,” she explained, quite matter-of-factly. “And I couldn’t ask Missus Potts for advice on something so terrible personal.”

“Didn’t your mother tell you?” he wondered.

She shook her head. “She died when I was so young.” Her upper lip stiffened and she said, practically as ever, “I turned to my books for the solution to the problem.”

His hand – so much larger than hers – met Belle’s slender fingers upon the back of the book. “And did you find it?”

She shook her head. “I suppose some things you just can’t learn in a book.” 

He wrapped his arm around her, cloaking her tiny body with his larger, burly one, keeping his weight off of her hips. Belle unashamedly wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him down to her lips. They lounged together, lazily sharing kisses and stroking bits of hidden flesh, until he reached for the hem of her nightgown and gently drew it up to her armpits.

Adam squirmed, resting his face between her breasts. Kissing his way up to the left peak, he gave it a gentle kiss before entirely taking her breast within his mouth. Belle arched her back, threading her fingers through his thick hair and moaning softly.

“What have you done to me?” she whispered, which made Adam leave off his touch immediately.

“Don’t you like it?” 

She nodded. “It feels so odd,” she admitted. “But I think I like it.”

“Good.” His smile showed a confidence he didn’t feel. God, he desperately didn’t want her to figure out he was inexperienced. He kissed his way to the opposite breast, taking a good, long amount of time to pass between the two peaks as if trying to make a connection from one of Belle’s breasts to the other. She writhed against his hands, his mouth, drawing her white nightrail higher, her fingers twisting up the perfect white ends of the Babbette and Mrs. Potts had worked so hard on.

“I should take this off,” she voiced his thought, her cheeks turning pale pink. Adam lifted his head, a knowing smile lighting his features before he lowered his head to lips for a brief kiss, then helped her out of the night rail. 

His mouth descended toward her breasts again, making a quick descent to her pubic patch and creamy, soft thighs. Belle moaned and sighed as he gently parted her legs and climbed between them, kissing up and down her thighs lazily.

“Adam?” she murmured.

“Es?” His mouth was filled with her thigh. 

“Would you please consider touching…I have the strangest….”

He took a wild guess and placed his hand over her mons. “Here?”

“Oh yes,” she whispered.

Adam grinned, kissing up and down her outer lips before spreading them and touching the tip of his tongue to her clit. “Call this an experiment,” he suggested. “If you like it, we’ll do it again.”

It didn’t take much more to make his Belle fly; a little tease upon the stalk of her clit, a long kiss to the tip. She stiffened more when he flicked his tongue against her, so he used that sort of stimulation upon her, remembering to use it later, forever, just to please her. He was careful not to breach her on his fingers – that act would be saved for his cock, to ensure the blood landed on the sheets and no minister might ever tear them asunder.

Belle’s body collapsed inward as he finally released her thighs; the waves weakened and weakened around his fingers until a satisfied smile lightened her features and he rose to prepare her for their maiden flight.

“Did you like my experiment?” he wondered. There was a rumbling hint of the Beast’s growl in his voice, and she smiled to hear it.

“Yes.” Adam reached down and placed her small, fragile hand upon his needy cock, which had been aching ever since he’d first kissed her. “But I think it’s time for us to begin the dance.”

Belle gave him a wry smirk, stroking his member gently, while reaching up to take his head between her face, to experience his tender kiss. He pushed into her, muffling her gasp, and they united, a thorn piercing the heart of a rose. But it felt so much like coming home that neither of them could complain of pain, or fear, again.


End file.
